


got me all tied up (never let me go)

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I JUST WANT THEM HAPPY OKAY, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Self-Indulgent, Suits, Teasing, also guess who has a thing for piers' neck, but blink and you'll miss it, chris is the best friend, men in suits, tiny little bit of breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Piers doesn’t like suits. Leon loves Piers in a suit.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	got me all tied up (never let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> I prompted myself 8)

“I feel so stupid.” Piers had stood in front of the mirror for a good fifteen minutes already, staring at his own reflection. There was a downwards twist to his mouth, if the general aura of displeasure wasn’t enough to show what was going on in his mind. “I look like a dick.” He turned a little, frowning even harder as he fiddled with the ends of the tie that was hanging loose and untied around his neck. “Do you know…” he let the question trail off, an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck. 

It was absolutely adorable, if one asked Leon, but he didn’t voice that out loud. He’d been watching the proceedings with a steadily rising level of amusement, and if one asked him there should be official BSAA functions like this more often. Especially if it got his boyfriend this fidgety and adorably nervous. “Yeah,” he said, pushing himself up from the couch. “I do.”

Slowly he approached, grabbing both ends of the tie as soon as he was close enough. Piers tried to tilt his head down to see what Leon was doing, but could only see those nimble fingers working with the fabric for a second before Leon tapped his chin to make him lift it again. So Piers busied himself with watching Leon’s face instead. Leon was so clearly focused, attention entirely on the task at hand, and Piers couldn’t stop himself from smiling at that. 

It was only a couple of minutes and Leon was done. He smoothed down the tie, folded down the collar of Piers’ shirt, and then patted Piers’ chest. “There you go.” As Piers didn’t react at first, Leon grabbed his shoulders next, spinning him around to face the mirror again so he could see the work that had been done on the tie. It now had a goddamn perfect Eldredge knot, and Piers didn’t know whether to be envious or just kind of impressed. 

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?” he asked, carefully brushing his fingertips over the way-too-complicated knot. It did look good, he couldn’t deny that, and it maybe made him feel a little less ridiculous about being in a suit. “It’s not like you have to wear a suit to work.”

“I’m a man of many talents,” Leon grinned at Piers in the mirror. “You haven’t seen even half of it.” Gently he patted Piers’ butt, before stepping away to get back to his original place on the couch. He had planned an entire evening of doing _absolutely nothing_ , and he was already now enjoying the fact that he got to stay home in loose sweatpants and a shirt that had a ketchup stain on it instead of getting dressed for a formal event. 

Didn’t mean that he couldn’t appreciate the sight for now, though, so instead of turning back to the TV he kept his eyes on Piers whenever he was in the same room. The younger man finished getting dressed, and spent quite a while in the bathroom getting his hair the way he liked it, before appearing back in the living room. “So?” he asked, spreading his arms a little as if to show off the entire getup, asking for approval. 

“C’mere,” Leon reached a hand out, beckoning for Piers to come to him. As soon as he was close enough, Leon grabbed the tie and pulled Piers down for a kiss. He twisted the tie around his hand as he tilted his head to the side, taking advantage of the little gasp that escaped Piers to deepen the kiss further. It was unhurried, almost lazy, but neither of them seemed willing to let it end anytime soon. 

Regretfully Leon finally made himself do the adult thing and pulled back, licking his lips as he straightened Piers’ tie properly. Again. “Now go,” he said, voice a little rougher than usual, and he cleared his throat before going on, “Have fun. Be back before midnight.” 

“So I have a curfew now?” Piers asked, laughing a tad breathlessly. 

“No,” Leon grinned up at him. “But trust me,” his grin widened a notch, “you’ll want to be home then. I promise.”

Piers swallowed hard, suddenly even less eager to get going. He hadn’t really been looking forward to the formal party to begin with, but the suggestive tone in Leon’s voice made him want to stay back even more badly. “What if I–” 

That was as far as he got, before Leon reached up to grab him by the back of his neck, pulling him down for a quick kiss. “No, go. Think of it as a… reward for when you got through the formalities first.” The grin had softened, turned into something infinitely gentle. “I’m not going anywhere.”

*

The formalities at the party seemed to go on forever. Piers had sort of hoped that he could just make an appearance and duck out as soon as the official dinner was over, but he hadn’t been that lucky. So there he was, standing with a glass of champagne in one hand, watching the crowd and trying his best to be as invisible as possible. He still felt stupid in the suit, although thinking about how Leon had looked at him so appreciatively made his cheeks heat up even now.

“What’s on your mind?” A sudden voice grabbed his attention, and when he looked up he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Chris was looking at him like he _knew_ what had been going on in his head, the shit-eating grin like splitting his face. “You look like you were somewhere else for a moment there.”

“Don’t you have people to charm and politicians to sweet talk?” Piers asked, hoping he could deflect. He took a sip of the champagne, emptying the glass, and when one of the waiters walked past he exchanged the empty glass for a full one. 

“Sure,” Chris replied easily, “But I’d rather take a break from that.” He looked unfairly good in his suit, with the way the white shirt stretched over his chest and the coat was almost too tight, just in the way that ensured he’d be collecting admiring looks from all directions. He’d opted for a bowtie, and truth to be told looked more at ease in a suit than expected. 

All of that just made Piers feel more self conscious, and he tugged on his tie a little, suddenly feeling like it was too tight. He pulled his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully as he scanned the crowd, hoping for a distraction. “I’d rather take my leave,” he admitted, “this …isn’t really my thing.”

“As if any of us would be thrilled about this,” Chris pointed out with a laugh. “But I think you’ve got a different reason you’re so eager to get out of here.” It all sounded innocent enough, but his expression spoke volumes of where his train of thought was headed. “He’s home, isn’t he?”

The question was offhanded, casual, something no one else around them would’ve paid any attention to. Yet it sort of made Piers feel like he’d been caught red handed, and despite his best efforts not to react a traitorous blush crept up his neck. He took a sip of champagne, hoping his hands weren’t too shaky. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Chris chuckled, looking way too pleased with himself. “As if you haven’t stood here for the past half an hour making a to-do-list in your head.” He smirked. “You’ve got to have plans?”

The blush was like stuck on Piers, fucking hell, why couldn’t he be less of an easy target. Even though he’d grown out of always speaking without thinking, he was still a goddamn open book and he _hated_ it. “Nothing I’d want to share,” he mumbled defiantly.

Chris watched him for a moment, amusement clear in his expression, like he was enjoying making the younger man squirm uncomfortably. Then suddenly he shrugged a little, breaking the silence with a simple “Go.”

Forgetting even his embarrassment, Piers stared at him dumbly. “What?”

“You’ve suffered long enough,” Chris shrugged again, and reached out to grab the champagne glass Piers was still holding in his tightening grip. “Go on, get out of here. I’ll handle this. You go home and handle _him_.” The teasing smirk was back, complete with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

A part of Piers wanted to roll his eyes and tell Chris he was the absolute _worst_ , but the other part wanted to friggin’ hug him and tell him he was the absolute _best_. He settled for something in between, a quick grin and a hasty whispered “thank you” before he bolted, to make sure that Chris wouldn’t change his mind and take it back. 

There was a slight stumble to Piers’ steps as he finally got back home, way later than he had hoped for. He knew that if it hadn’t been for Chris and his sudden generous mood, he’d still be stuck at that function smiling politely at the people there just because of politics. He wasn’t cut out for that, he didn’t have the patience for it, although he was trying his hardest whenever duty called, aspiring to be more like his captain. He knew Chris didn’t exactly enjoy these things either but he did what had to be done, and that was admirable. 

As soon as the door fell shut behind him, Piers shrugged off his suit coat, folding it over his arm as he stepped further into the apartment. The living room and the kitchen were dark, but he could hear the shower running and so he headed towards the bathroom, discarding the coat on the backrest of a chair on his way. 

By the time he slipped into the bathroom the shower had stopped, and he got there just in time to hold out a towel. Leon must’ve heard him come in as he didn’t show any signs of surprise, only took the offered towel and started rubbing it through his hair to get it dried at least a little. “You’re home early,” he pointed out, peeking out from under the edge of the towel. 

Piers shrugged and grinned, leaning against the countertop. “Chris said I’d suffered enough. He was in a good enough mood to let me go.” He made no move to leave, instead making himself comfortable as he took in the view. Not that Leon minded it, not in the slightest. He just hummed as a reply and kept drying himself, only approaching the younger man when he decided he was done. 

Immediately Piers placed both palms onto Leon’s waist, pulling him in closer. “Now you mentioned something about a reward?” He was rubbing slow circles into warm skin with his thumbs, enjoying the slow, unhurried moment. “Or do I remember that wrong?”

Leon’s fingers danced up Piers’ chest, the way he often did, as if he was trying to memorize every square millimeter on his way. “No, there definitely was talk of a reward,” he admitted easily, and for a second he paused as if he was taking in the sight in turn now, enjoying the way the dress shirt fit Piers, how it stretched across his shoulders and chest. “Take off your shirt.”

“Here?” Piers asked, before his brain even properly processed the words, if he was being honest. 

Casually Leon twisted the tie around his hand, pulling on it to bring Piers closer, until their faces were only an inch apart. “You heard me,” he purred, voice smooth like honey, eyes sparkling. “Take. It. Off.” Obediently Piers brought his hands to his tie, ready to undo the knot, but he was stopped with a hand placed on his own. “No. The tie stays.”

That now made something twist in Piers’ stomach, a spike of arousal flashing through him. He didn’t argue, but instead started to unbutton the shirt, grinning as Leon didn’t manage to patiently wait for him but instead set out to help almost immediately. Gently Leon worked the collar of the shirt out from underneath the tie, enabling Piers to shrug the shirt off as soon as the last of the buttons was open. 

Carefully, almost reverently, Leon straightened the tie, even patted it a little to make it lie flat against Piers’ chest. His fingers ghosted over smooth skin, down firm abdomen and to the button of Piers’ pants, the touch so soft, so barely there, that it drew helpless little shivers from Piers. His breathing was turning more rapid and shallow, his throat drying up. 

No matter how many times he had those hands on him, it always blew his mind. It was ridiculous, really, how he never seemed to get used to it and how he felt this awe mixed with sheer excitement. Every. Single. Time. Even now, he found himself holding his breath as the button of his pants was popped open, the garment slid down his hips. He shimmied a little to aid the process, making them both laugh a tad breathlessly. 

“Eager, are we?” Leon asked, grinning against Piers’ lips, and didn’t give him the needed time to even reply before kissing him, hot and slow. Awkwardly Piers stepped out of his pants while trying to still cling onto the kiss, more than a little eager to keep it going as long as he could. 

Eventually Leon pulled back from it, voice rough as he spoke up. “Now c’mon.” He grabbed the tie again, using it to pull the younger man along out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, until they both practically tumbled onto the bed, Piers on top of Leon. “This is kind of handy,” Leon mused, tugging a little bit on the tie. Again he used it to his advantage and pulled Piers down for a kiss, sighing happily into it. 

“I didn’t know you have a thing for ties,” Piers said as soon as he could, grinning down at Leon. 

“Honestly?” Leon mirrored the expression, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Neither did I.” He slipped his hands around the younger man’s shoulders, scraping his blunt fingernails down the expanse of his back. He knew to expect the reaction it gained for him, both the low, content noise that spilled from Piers and the little shiver that went through him at it. “Now hand me the lube,” he damn near purred.

Immediately Piers shifted, reaching to the bedside table while trying his hardest not to move away too far. He was enjoying the skin on skin contact too much to break it, both of them were. Sometimes that was all they did, used whatever precious time they got to stay in bed together, enjoying the languid touches and lazy kisses, without it having to go any further. 

Now though, there was the kind of urgency in the air that spoke volumes of what they both wanted. Piers got back in his original spot, straddling Leon’s thighs, and immediately popped the cap open. Before he could get any further Leon snatched the tube from his hand. “No, let me.” Leon leaned in, and the surprise made way to excitement as soon as he spoke lowly right in Piers’ ear. “Let me open you up. You know, the second I saw you in that suit I wanted to rip it off and fuck you.”

“You could have,” Piers pointed out, not even trying to suppress his grin. His voice was hoarse, thick with arousal, and he leaned in to press their faces close, foreheads touching. “You _should_ have. Then I wouldn’t have needed to go to that dinner and stand there awkward and bored out of my mind…” He was already damn near shivering with anticipation, completely on board with the turn of events. 

“C’mon,” Leon drawled, obviously amused. “I bet you collected so many admiring looks.” While speaking he’d already squirted a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers and was rubbing the pad of his middle finger over Piers’ rim, teasingly dipping the finger in. He loved the way Piers just let him have his way, let him set the pace and take charge of the moment. It was something that came easy for them both ways, now that they’d grown so comfortable around one another. 

Leon kept talking in a low voice, half-whispering right into Piers’ ear about how good he looked, both in the suit earlier and right here like this, naked and flushed, getting lost in the pleasurable haze in his mind. He took his time before he added a second finger, and then a third one, knowing it had been quite a while since they’d last done this. 

The muscles in Piers’ thighs were trembling, straining with the effort as he tried his very best to hold still. Yet every single time Leon’s long fingers slid into him there was a flash of pleasure so intense he could barely keep from tumbling over the edge already. Eventually he tilted his head a little, easily caught Leon’s mouth in a kiss, and when it broke naturally he let out a breathless chuckle. “I thought you wanted to fuck me, not just get me off like this.”

“Who says I can’t do both?” Leon smirked. He obviously wasn’t left unaffected either, even if he managed to keep his voice remarkably steady. He did pull his hand back, though, giving Piers’ ass a little pat. “C’mon,” he urged, “let me get behind you.”

Piers couldn’t get a word out, he only nodded hastily, several times, and scooted backwards just enough so that Leon could slip away from underneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut, drew in huge lungfuls of air, both in an attempt to calm himself down so this wouldn’t be all over too soon. It was easier said than done, with the way Leon kept touching him, as if he couldn’t get enough of it. He felt those warm hands ghost over his chest and his sides, until they settled onto his hips. 

As soon as Leon shifted, pushing in, Piers hung his head and held his breath, focusing on the sensations of being filled so intimately. He had to tilt his face to the side as the tie was still hanging around his neck and tickled his nose a little. There was no time to dwell on it for long, though, not with the way Leon immediately pulled back until he almost slipped out, only to set out for a quick, harsh pace. 

Leon mouthed the plane of Piers’ shoulder blade, the gesture almost careful, gentle in a way that was in contrast to the urgency of the moment. He snapped his hips forward, drawing twin moans from them both. Eagerly Piers shifted, brought his knees a bit further apart, arching his back in an attempt to push back, to gain even more. 

Way too close to the edge himself, Leon wrapped his long fingers around Piers’ cock, only teasing for a moment at first, before he set out to stroke him in time with the thrusts. His free hand trailed up Piers’ chest, fingers splayed wide, and like on accident he happened across the tie that was still hanging loosely around Piers’ neck. 

Carefully Leon pulled on the tie, urging Piers to tilt his head backwards. The pressure wasn’t enough to restrict the airflow in any real way, but the thought was there, the hint of it, and it went straight to Piers’ dick. He moaned helplessly, shuddering at the scrape of Leon’s teeth against his skin. Willingly he shifted his head to the side, offered up the long column of his neck, and Leon eagerly took advantage of the opportunity. 

Usually Leon wasn’t even that much into leaving marks, but for some reason now that he sucked a hickey to the side of Piers’ neck, right above the strip of fabric still wrapped around it, he couldn’t resist adding another one. He wasted a distant thought at how those would be such a bitch to cover up later, but that wasn’t enough to stop him from dotting the available space with clear lovebites. 

When Leon considered his mission completed he pressed his nose into the spot right below Piers’ ear, breathing hotly against sweaty skin. “Next time,” he whispered, “I’m going to find more of these,” he pulled on the tie a little as he spoke, tightening it around Piers’ throat just a hint, “and tie you onto the headboard with them.” It was a promise he was determined to keep, too. 

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Leon added after a breathless pause, finally straightening his back so that he could get more leverage behind the thrusts. They’d been slow and deep as he’d been practically draped over Piers’ back, but now that he could he made sure the first one already packed a punch. He snapped his hips forward, using his hold on the tie to pull backwards again. 

And it didn’t take anything else to send Piers careening over the edge, the pleasure exploding behind his closed eyelids as he came hard, mouth hanging open in a breathless, choked off cry. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leon groaned, pitching forward so he could sink his teeth into the crook of Piers’ neck. His hips stuttered as he kept moving, until his own orgasm hit him. The sound that escaped him was exceptionally wrecked, unsteady and breathless, and he muffled it by pressing his face even closer to Piers’ skin. 

As the most intense edge of it faded, Leon kept pressing open-mouthed kisses onto Piers’ shoulder and neck, wherever he could reach, until he finally pulled away and rolled to the side, bringing Piers with him. They were lying still, chest to back, focusing onto the heavy breaths until the high settled, turned into lazy contentment. 

“Seriously, I’m going to make you walk around the house only in a tie from now on,” Leon murmured, lips brushing the side of Piers’ neck. He was a little pleasure drunk, still, his words slurred together. “When will I ever get enough of you,” he asked, although the way it came out wasn’t even really a proper question. 

Piers laughed, bright and happy. “Hopefully never.” 

Playfully Leon tugged on the tie, loosening it properly so he could slip it off and discard it to the side. His gaze fell onto the marks he’d left on Piers’ neck, and he couldn’t help but grimace a little. “Sorry about that.” He brushed the pad of his thumb over one of the marks, chuckling despite himself. “You look like you got attacked by an overenthusiastic zombie.”

“It’s fine,” Piers answered, even shook his head a little. Contently he sank back against Leon, enjoying the shared warmth and the way he was being held close. “Second thoughts,” he went on with a displeased grunt after thinking of it for a second, “you _will_ wake up with me at six am for the next _week_ and help me cover them up. I’m not listening to the Captain mocking me all the damn time.”

“Oh, he wouldn’t do that,” Leon laughed. “But no worries. I’ll help.” Then he placed a warm palm against Piers’ cheek, urging him to turn his head so that he could kiss him soundly. “I love you, okay.”


End file.
